Drabbles antara Frau and Teito
by Hime. Sakura. Green
Summary: just a broken drabbels T TV


**A/N : Haloo.. watashi Hime Sakura Green desu~ salam kenal ya~ saya lagi senang buat nulis ffn, biasanya liat ffn yang berhenti di tengah jalan. Biasa, MKKF Massa Kecil Kurang Fanfic(?). disini saya baru jadi mohon bantuannya~ Arigatou Ne~ ini ffn baru dan ini ditulis saat malam.. ya gitu deh!#gitu gimana?**

**Disclaimer : bukan punya HSG, kalo udah. Ini pair akan Frautei aja gak ada straight Muahahaha!#dibunuh**

**Peringatan : jika anda tidak suka, anda tidak usah mengkomplain. Pindah aja ke ffn lain ok?. OOC,TYPO,GAJE, TERLALU CEPAT. DLL. Dan menurut Hime kayak nya ini seperti drabble.**

**SUMARRY : gak ada kalo ada makin ancur lebur, tapi ada hint.. tentang kebersamaan Teito bersama Frau. Dan kecemburuuan, romance, dll**

**Rated : T, buat jaga-jaga**

**PG-15**

**Sementara ini hanya prolouge nya dulu ya... author lagi sibuk anuzubilah.., jadi maklumi yaa, gomen ne~^^V**

**Dan ini chap 1 yang terinsipirasi dari lagu Secondhand Serenade yaitu Stay awake lagu nya enak lagi.. ahh, jadi terharu ngedengerin lagu nya, #menghayati. Apa kalian sudah mendengar nya? Ayo denger keren lho lagu nya..#promosi**

**Dan kayak nya hime butuh inspirasi juga deh, tentang lagu yang cocok bbuat nih drabble, dan saran kritik**

**Mari kita mulai...**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**ACTION!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^^^^^^^^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Draables antara Frau and Teito**

chap 1: Stay awake

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````With every appearance by you, blinding my eyes  
I can hardly remember the last time I felt like I do.  
You're an angel the sky

And you're lying real still  
But your heart beat is fast just like mine.  
And the movie's long over  
That's three that have passed, one more's fine.

"Frau." Kata Teito.

Mereka sekarang sedang berada di tempat atau tepat nya hutan yang jauh dari distric 6 hanya untuk istirahat karena hari sudah malam, dan hutan sangat gelap di malam hari jadi mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti dan mengumpulkan tenaga tuk esok hari.

"ada apa, bocah?" jawab Frau yang sedang asik membaca buku yang sangat haram bagi Teito."aku bukan bocah, uskup mesum." Balas Teito tapi dengan nada yang begitu kecil. Tidak seperti biasa nya.

Hening

Tangan Teito bagian kiri hanya memainkan tongkat dan mengorek-ngorek abu dekat api unggun di depan nya hanya sebagai penerang, pemasak, dan penghaangat. Sedangkan bagian kanan mengelus rambut Capella yang tertidur di paha nya.

"apakah saat nanti aku sudah selesai dengan segala 'urusan' ku ini. Kau akan pergi kemana atau kau mengejar wanita?"

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````Will you stay awake for me?  
I don't wanna miss anything  
I don't wanna miss anything

I will share the air I breathe,  
I'll give you my heart on a string,  
I just don't wanna miss anything.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````Frau terdiam

'_untuk apa si bocah menanyakan ini' _

_._Frau pun menutup buku nya itu.

"sebaik nya kau hentikan dulu mengorek-ngorek abu itu jika terhirup berbahaya tau."

"kau harus menjawab dulu, sialan"

"berhenti mengorek-ngorek, dulu"

"baik, aku berhenti jadi jawab pertanyaan ku."

"untuk apa kau menanyakan itu?"

"kalu kau tidak mau menjawab nya. Ku bakar buku mu itu"

Hening kembali

Frau menghela napas, bocah satu ini memang keras kepala tapi terkadang mengalah, cepat keluar Tsundere nya itu."entahlah, aku tidak memikirkan nya." Frau terdiam sesaat dan melihat ke atas –langit- dan mulai melanjutkan "mungkin hanya takdir yang akan memberitahu."

'_menurutku aku akan di gantikan oleh orang lain'_

"begitukah?" Teito sedikit bingun

'_sejak kapan Frau jadi sedikit percaya yang namanya takdir, tau deh,' _ pikir Teito tapi siapa peduli.

trying real hard not to shake. I'm biting my tongue,  
I'm But I'm feeling alive and with every breathe that I take,  
I feel like I've won. You're my key to survival.

"kau punya impian yang belum tercapai, Frau?" tanya Teito yang memandang Frau. "ada" jawab Frau singkat_. '_

_banyak, bahkan sangat banyak. Tak terhitung'_

"apa itu?" tanya Teito

Frau pun menyeringai _'wow bocah satu ini pengen banyak tau nya ya?'_

"kau ingin tau sekali bocah?" kata Frau dengan nada jahil.

Muka Teito bersemu merah

"baiklah aku beritahu."

Frau duduk di sebelah Teito dan mengelus Capella dan memejamkan mata nya mrngingat apa yang di ingin kan nya

'_.Aku ingin berada di sisimu, mencintaimu tapi aku tidak hidup. Aku hanya sebagai wadah dan jika aku sudah tidak bisa 'menopang, lagi, aku ingin tetap mendengarkan suara mu, dan menyebut nama ku dan mencintaimu hanya itu sebagai kau Teito Klein.'_

And if it's a hero you want,  
I can save you. Just stay here.  
Your whispers are priceless.  
Your breathe, it is dear. So please stay near.

"aku hanya ingin.. mencintaai mu, apa aku boleh?" tanya Frau dengan nada berbisik. "apa? Maaf aku tak mendengarkan mu, maaf." Kata Teito pelan.

'_untung tak terdengar'_

"aku bilang aku ingin membawa Capella kepada ibu nya." Frau berbohong. Itu bukan impiannya itu hanya tugas nya.

"ada lagi?" tanya Teito."kau ini fans ku atau memang suka dengan ku?" tanya Frau dengan jahil.

'_banyak'_

"hn." Balas Teito dengan memalingkan muka nya memerah.

"sebenarnya kuso gaki, kau telah sedikit mengubahku."

'_sebenarnya banyak'_

' Frau mulai membuat topik baru."benarkah?" tanya Teito yang tak percaya. "perasaanku, kau tidak berubah. Sering membaca buku haram itu" jelas Teito yang memperhatikan...

Dirinya?-lupakan

"aku merasa sekarang memiliki hati, jantung, paru-paru dan.. satu lagi perasaan cinta dan kasih sayang pada keluarga" jawab Frau, lulu membenamkan kepala nya di pundak munyil itu.

Will you stay awake for me?  
I don't wanna miss anything  
I don't wanna miss anything

I will share the air I breathe,  
I'll give you my heart on a string,  
I just don't wanna miss anything.

"Frau.." Teito memanggil Frau dengan rona memerah seperti tomat nya –Antonio-.

"jadi Teito.."

"will you stay awake for me? I don't wanna miss anything. I want you in beside me in my heart, but sorry i don't have a 'heart'" dan Frau pun mengatakn yang-diinginkannya-telah selesai menyelesaikan kalimat nya, tinggal menuggu jawaban.

Hening

Entah kenapa Teito merasa Frau ini sedang serius atau ada yang menimpa kepala nya?. Entahlah, tapi. Teito melihat mata Frau yang sedang memandang nya dengan tatapan serius.

"no, Frau."

Frau tidak kaget karena sudah tau apa jawaban nya

tapi

"sorry. You have a heart and you are. You never miss anything only in my world no. Our world. " jawab Teito dan menyentuh pip kanan Frau yang dingin sedangkan tangan kiri Teito hangat.

Dan tersenyum manis yang alami

Say my name. I just want to hear you.  
Say my name. So I know it's true.  
You're changing me. You're changing me.  
You showed me how to live.  
So just say. So just say.

"dan Frau aku juga punya impian hanya untuk mu seorang" balas Teito yang juga punya impian.

"apa?" tanya Frau yang menyentuh tangan Teito yang menyentuh dengan lembut pipi Frau.

"Stay awake for me please ?in my heart and say my name or my nick name? And can i be biside you for ever?" dan itu impian Teito, "always" jawab Frau

Dan kedua tangan itu betautan dan menutup mata Capella yang terlihat pulas agar tidak melihat sang kakak-kakak ini berada dalam ciuman dan kecupan manis di bawah terang nya Bulan dan Bintang. Ternyata bintang jatuh pun ada, sungguh romantis dan sangat Lengkap.

That you'll stay awake for me.  
I don't wanna miss anything.  
I don't wanna miss anything.  
I will share the air I breathe,  
I'll give you my heart on a string,  
I just don't wanna miss anything

**A/N : gila! Hime liat terakhirnya anuzubillah bangett! Maklum pertama kali cuy. Dan OOC BUANGEEETTTTT AHHHHHRRRRGGGG! OAOv..oh, tuhan.. benerdeh gak nyangka jelek banget alur nya~ T^T~ tapi i hope you enjoy it! Dan komen and saran ma lagu2 romance kalian dong akan Hime coba, sekuat tenaga#ceilah...**

**Mind to review?**`

Hime Sakura Green


End file.
